To use most free-flowing materials, they must normally be stored in a suitable container and then when they are ready for use they are measured by separate measuring devices and then transferred to a place of use or dispensed in some other way. Materials of this nature would include things such as spices and condiments which are typically measured in teaspoons or fractions thereof. Coffee is typically measured in scoops and sugar, flour or laundry detergent is typically measured in cups or fractions of a cup. Other materials which need to be stored, measured and dispensed include products such as sugar, flour, laundry products, foodstuffs such as powdered milk, cornmeal, instant potatoes, grits, gelatin desserts, gravy mixes, and powdered pudding products, and beauty aids such as granular bubble bath products. Patented medicine such as Epsom Salts and products to promote bulk in the digestive tract also need to be stored, measured and dispensed. All of the aforementioned products are typically used by storing them in one container and measuring them in another. There is consequently a need for a device which will store, measure and dispense a free-flowing material in a simple and convenient way.